The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, commercially known as Rose-of-Sharon or Althea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SHIMRV24’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Suwon, Korea. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Hibiscus plants with attractive flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2002 of Hibiscus syriacus ‘Antong Two’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,547, as the female, or seed, parent with Hibiscus syriacus ‘Busae’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2008 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Suwon, Korea.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by softwood cuttings since June, 2009 in a controlled environment in Suwon, Korea has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.